customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Heidi Albert (Soul Calibur series) (Thevideotour1's version)
'Heidi Vivian Albert''' is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Tim Proctor. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage.'' Physical appearance Heidi has blue eyes and long orange hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Heidi is an expert on using dual kunai sword and kodachi. Fighting Style Heidi is extremely bad at wielding a rapier because she doesn't know how to use it. In Soul Calibur III, Heidi learned Yatsude Ninjitsu from Greed because she is a ninja. In Soul Calibur IV, she learned Musō-Battō-ryū from Taki. In Soul Calibur V, her fighting style is the same from Soul Calibur IV. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, her fighting style is the same from Soul Calibur III. Critical Finish Heidi says "I'll show you!", kicks her foe, and then performs a magical ninja spell in order to triple herself into three. Afterwords, they all slash through the target, jump into the air, and become one again. Finally, Heidi takes down the helpless opponent in one fatal strike. Generally, this can be interpreted as her unleashing a "secret" art before the Critical Finish starts damaging the enemy. Critical Edge Heidi will hold her kodachi in the air. She will then stick her kodachi into the ground as she summons the Great Demon, sending six wild blasts through the stage and the opponent high into the air. This Critical Edge is very effective as it leaves the enemy vulnerable to numerous air combos and can be used to finish or extend a combo. Additionally, Heidi can quickly shift into her "Possession" stance during this attack, which can cause danger to the opponent even if it is blocked. The downside to this Critical Edge, however, is that it can be easily evaded by the "Quick Step" tactic if the enemy is prepared, leaving Heidi open for attack. Costumes In Soul Calibur III, she wears a yellow dress that consists of a yellow collar shirt and a yellow skirt that reaches above her ankles and has a slit on the right side of the skirt portion, a white bodysuit under it, a yellow choker, and yellow boots. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Heidi Gender: Female Job: Ninja Discipline: Kunai Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (05,20 and 10,20) Lower Torso: Formal Shirt (01,14) Mid Torso: Pirate's Shirt (10,20) Neck: Grand Choker (10,20) Waist: Heavy Belt (10,20 and 02,20) Lower Legs: Lady Pants (01,14) Upper Legs: Dancer's Skirt (10,20) Socks: Tabi (01,14) Feet: Viking Boots (10,20 and 10,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 20,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 1 Alignment: Evil/Dark Trivia * Quotes Soul Calibur III *''At least you're not going to run away.'' *''Your sight...irritates me.'' *''You have a very irritating face.'' *''That look suits you well.'' *''You're a helpless fool.'' *''How absolutely laughable.'' *''What happened to your earlier enthusiasm?'' *''Mission complete.'' - Press or hold any button during replay. *''Ha ha ha ha ha ha!'' *''You're irritating.'' *''Disappear.'' *''You imbecile.'' *''Slowpoke.'' *''What do you want?'' *''Suffer.'' *''Go ahead and die.'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Heh, your face is pale.'' - Taunt *''I'll kill you even if I surrender.'' - Taunt *''No...'' *''I don't believe this.'' Gallery 100 1550.JPG 100 1551.JPG 100 1552.JPG 100 1556.JPG 100 1558.JPG Vlcsnap-2015-03-15-22h32m21s205.png|Heidi wielding Kazekirimaru. Vlcsnap-2015-03-15-22h32m29s54.png|Heidi wielding Kazekirimaru before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-03-15-22h32m38s142.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-15-22h33m48s40.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-15-22h34m17s95.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-15-22h34m24s155.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-15-22h34m45s149.png|Heidi wielding Kazekirimaru after the battle.